


The Case of the Missing Hoodie

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole's favourite hoodie goes missing. Guess who's the culprit.





	The Case of the Missing Hoodie

"Jay, have you seen my Black Sabbath hoodie?” Cole asked the brunette after trashing his own room looking for it.

“Nope. Ask Zane. He’s in charge of laundry.” Jay says, flipping through tv channels.

“Right.” Cole nodded, heading to the laundry room where Zane had just picked up a basket of freshly folded clothes.

“Zane, have you seen my Black Sabbath hoodie?” Cole asked and Zane paused, contemplating.

“No, I haven’t.” Zane says, looking at the basket of clothes. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen it in the laundry at all. Are you sure you haven’t misplaced it?” He asked him.

“I could have sworn I left it on my bed before I left to visit my dad…” Cole says with a frown, even more confused.

“Try asking Kai.” Zane suggested and Cole sighed but nodded.

“Thanks Zane.” He says as he headed to Kai’s room.

He knocked then pushed opened the door.

“Hey Kai, have you seen-” Cole was cut off by the sight before him.

In the middle of Kai’s bed was Kai himself, fast asleep wearing his missing hoodie, his nose buried in the sleeves. Cole’s poor heart could barely take the adorable sight. His hoodie was awfully big on him since he was far more muscular than he was and he was also taller so the sleeves went over his hands. He placed a hand over his heart.  _Too cute!_  Kai would kill him if he said it out loud. He thought for a moment before closing the door behind him and kicked his jeans off.

He then climbed into bed carefully with his snoozing boyfriend, gently pulling him into his arms. He buried his nose into his hair before breathing in his smell. It was mostly the smell of hair products but he didn’t mind. He smirked to himself. So much for that big speech about not missing him when he leaves. He closed his eyes, still tired from the journey and allowed himself to fall asleep.

_______

Kai hummed softly as he stirred from slep, blinking his eyes open slowly once he felt arms around him. Going by firmness and weight, it was Cole’s. He was back earlier than he expected. He watched as Cole shifted to face him and smiled, reaching up to thumb at the light beard he was growing.

“Welcome home.” Kai whispered and Cole smiled, leaning down to peck his lips softly.

“Yeah, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
